


tequila sunrise

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Sex on the beach.





	tequila sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Tumbling to the sand, the alcohol long worn off as the sun starts to rise on the sparkling horizon, Yamapi focuses his tired eyes as Uchi falls face-first next to him, barely bracing himself with both wrists.

Ryo’s right behind him, having ran too fast to stop before crashing into him, his arms automatically wrapping around Uchi’s waist as he falls along with him. He makes an irritated noise, to which Uchi rolls his eyes as he tries – and fails – to get up with Ryo’s entire weight on his back.

Yamapi just shakes his head, which is entirely too heavy to try and lift right now. Utilizing his arm as a pillow, he hears the waves crashing in the distance and thinks that he couldn’t be happier than right now, in this moment, lying on the beach with two of his friends. It made this impromptu race to the shore in the wee hours of the morning worth it.

An interesting noise earns his attention, his eyes honing in on the shadows next to him that become clearer with each passing second of the rising sun. Uchi has one arm thrown out in front and one hand grasping onto the sand like it’s something to hold on to, and maybe it is as he rises his back end to push against whatever Ryo’s doing below his waist.

Yamapi is mesmerized, unable to look away as Uchi squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip while Ryo whispers in his ear, words that Yamapi can’t hear but can somehow _feel_. Ryo’s groping Uchi between his legs and rocking against him from behind, both of them shameless in their actions as Ryo nibbles on Uchi’s ear and Uchi chokes on his moans.

It’s like they’ve done this before, how familiar they are with each other and the amount of heat that radiates from the pair of them, together. Ryo is gentle yet persistent, rubbing Uchi until he’s visibly hard while fumbling with the fastenings of his pants at the same time.

The panic rises at the thought of them fucking right in front of him, but then his hand brushes over the front of his own pants and he realizes he likes it, he wants it to happen like this. He’s not drunk but he’s not sober either, the comfortable medium enough to grab onto himself and squeeze, feeling the throbbing need that Ryo must be feeling from Uchi.

Then Uchi’s eyes fly open and meet his, sealing the deal with the unspoken plea ‘yes, leader, please watch us,’ and Yamapi has never really been able to deny Uchi anything. He holds Uchi’s gaze as long as he can, and when it breaks it’s because Uchi has closed his eyes again, fingers digging in the sand as he arches like a cat and rubs against Ryo, smirking when the other groans into his hair.

Ryo doesn’t seem to be bothered by Yamapi’s presence either, solely focused on pushing Uchi’s pants down his thighs, enough to expose him to Yamapi’s eyes, now sharp. Yamapi hardens considerably at the sight of Uchi’s cock in Ryo’s hand, head bulging on the downstroke and twitching when Ryo thumbs the underside. No wonder Uchi’s scratching the sand and making that face; Yamapi’s ready to come just watching him being worked like that.

It’s not surprising that Ryo’s prepared, spilling slick liquid all over his fingers before sliding one into Uchi. Uchi’s mouth falls open, a silent moan, and he sucks his lip between his teeth as his body rocks back against the intrusion. Yamapi can’t see when Ryo inserts the second and third, just judges by the expressions that cross Uchi’s face as he adjusts.

He hopes they fuck soon because he really, _really_ wants to come. Every stroke of his own cock gets him closer, along with Uchi’s reaction and Ryo’s unprecedented dominance. He kind of wants to be involved but somehow it seems better this way, like he’d be interrupting something beautiful if he reached out and touched Uchi’s flushed face.

“Mm, _Ryo_ ,” Uchi breathes, the first words any of them have spoken since collapsing on the beach, which seems so long ago right now.

“You like this?” Ryo whispers back, deep enough for Yamapi to feel the vibrations in his cock. “You want more?”

Uchi nods so fast that it looks like his head will pop off, and Yamapi has to squeeze _hard_ at the base of his length to keep from coming at the sight of Uchi’s face when Ryo pulls out his fingers and pushes in. Pure bliss mixed with determination, like it’s his goal in life to accept Ryo into his body and be fucked by him.

A pitiful whine sounds, and Yamapi belatedly realizes it’s coming from him. He’s so close but they’ve just started, Ryo’s eyes rolling back into his head as he slowly rolls his hips back and forth, arms looped around Uchi’s waist and open-mouthed kisses pressed to the back of Uchi’s neck in more intimacy than Yamapi thought could be possible in this position.

Now Ryo looks at him, eyes glazed over and squinting as he smirks at the sight. He holds the stare as he takes Uchi in hand again, pulling him off fast enough for Uchi to moan out loud, breaking the serenity of the early morning sea. This time Yamapi looks away first, eyes cutting back to Uchi’s face and watching his lips part as his body starts shaking, and nothing in this world could have stopped Yamapi from coming with him, giving his cock a few extra squeezes through the aftershocks while Ryo’s resulting scream leaves his nerves tingling even more.

When Yamapi opens his eyes, Uchi’s on his back and Ryo’s in his mouth, kissing him like they’re the only two people in the world, let alone the beach, and it makes Yamapi smile happily to see them so into each other.

The feeling turns longing, Yamapi’s attention being drawn away from his friends, away from the ocean, and back towards the hotel.

Wordlessly he leaves them to the rising sun. He has a chase of his own to end.


End file.
